1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan rack, and more particularly, to a fan rack fixture having two pairs of positioning and locking portions for fixing a fan rack to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic products, people's life is becoming more and more comfortable by such various electronic devices. Specially, computer industry is making an increasing progress with the work frequency, which easily increases the temperature of the electronic components (for example, CPU, hard disk, display card and so on). Therefore, a pocket fan has become one of the most popular heat sinks and has been widely applied in an electronic device, e.g., a computer, a server and the like.
Taken the application in server for example, Taiwan Patent No. 584,264 proposed a heat dissipating configuration for server, which is configured in an inner part of a host housing, which is divided into a first containing space and a second containing space. The first containing space is used to contain data access device. The second containing space is provided a clapboard, one side of which is configured a mainboard and an intake, and the other side of which is at least provided a heat dissipating configuration. An air vent is installed at the housing of the heat dissipating configuration and is corresponding to the intake. A fan and an airflow structure configured in the housing can dissipate the heat source produced by the mainboard through the intake and air vent.
The above patent proposed a configured structure related to the server, and further proposed a removable fan module for loading fan and airflow structure by the housing, but the removable fan module occupies setting space of the power supply, which is no doubt to decrease the extended function for the server. Furthermore, in order to maintain setting space and the corresponding number for the power supply, the integral width of the server must be increased, which departs from the developing trend for miniaturization of various electronic devices, and due to the addition of width, it can not be applied in a machine cabinet or modular machine room with general specifications, universality of the product is relatively deduced.
Taiwan Patent No. 584,246 proposed another fast fan rack fixture for heat dissipating fan of the server, the fan rack fixture includes fixing base that is stenciled in the center, the stenciled is divided into at least a containing chamber with suitable space through a clapboard, the containing chambers is respectively provided through holes that are opposite to one another at the surface of the both opposite side walls in the base, and at least one heat dissipating fan can be respectively placed in the containing chambers exactly. Meanwhile, making the uptake exactly opposite to the through hole, and respectively disposing a fixing component that is able of tabling quickly at the vertical cross in one side of the adjacent clapboard, a locating groove is formed by the fixing components and one side wall surface of the fixing base, then by virtue of the locating groove of the fixing base, the fan can be directly tumbled in at least one the other fixing component installed at the corresponding position of a server housing, thereby the effect for disassembling and assembling the heat dissipating fans quickly can be obtained.
The fixing components are composed of slim vertical spring arms, a pulling portion is installed vertical to the direction of the locating groove on the top of the spring arms, the side wall of the spring arms towards the direction of the locating groove and corresponding to one side wall of the fixing base are respectively provided bulges that are opposite to one another. The other fixing components are composed of vertical hollow locating posts with U-shaped portion, both side walls of the locating post are provided a locating hole. The other fixing components can be installed on the housing of server, and between the interface circuit board and a rectifier before a power supply.
The above patent proposes a fixing base (fan rack) for disposing a plurality of heat dissipating fans, the fixing base and the housing of the server are assembled and disassembled through the fixing components installed at the relative positions of the fixing base and the housing of the server. Although the above patent has provided the assembling and disassembling design for the fixing base, structures of the fixing component and the other fixing component are too complex, and aligning steps for assembly are also not easy, specially, the inner of the server housing are full of many setting components and layouts, it is quite difficult and inconvenient to disassemble and assemble whether using tools or not in the limited space of the inner of the server housing, thus, it is needed improving.
In addition, if the above-discussed fixing component is changed to the screw locking design, additional tools are required employing to lock or withdraw the screws when assembling or disassembling the fixing base, which makes the assembling and disassembling process waste long time, during the assembling process, it tends to affect by the circumstance and cause that the screws are dropped to the inner of the server housing or lost, thereby resulting in the process for assembling and disassembling inconveniently and slowly.
Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the art for a fan rack fixture, so as to assemble and disassemble quickly and conveniently without tools.